youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Brett Keane
Brett Keane (born ) is an American YouTube author, news reporter, and commentator. Early Life Brett Keane was born in St. Louis, Missouri to a poor white family. As a child, he often stood up for bullied children. Early Internet History Brett Keane first impacted the internet around 2000 when he created several unfinished websites and message board accounts. Eternal Undying Love On May 30, 2004, Keane published a novel called Eternal Undying Love. The book was about a small town in Missouri called Quiet Meadows. In the town, a portal to Hell opens and demons enter the town. On the cover of the book, there is a promotion for a website called godhatesyou.org. (The website is no longer up today.) The book is riddled with grammar and spelling errors. On July 2, 2004, Keane published the second book in the series. It was called Eternal Undying Love 2: The Second Coming. The book was about a war between Heaven and Hell, and the seven chosen warriors who try to stop the impending chaos. On April 1, 2005, Keane published the final book, Eternal Undying Love 3: Serpents in the Cradle. The book was about a detective wondering through Hell and confronting the Angels of War, beings that are more dangerous then demons. YouTube Video Of Brett Keane Hangout Brett Keane first joined YouTube with a YouTube account called BKWolfMan. On BKWolfMan, he made videos arguing against the existence of God. Keane was decently liked at the time. But his popularity would soon decline. Controversy Domestic Abuse The hatred of Keane started when old charges of domestic abuse were found from around 2004. Brett Keane, and his wife, Dawn, made two videos explaining themselves, however, the two episodes had different explanations. This was used as evidence against Keane. Plagarism To gather sympathy during the domestic abuse controversy, Brett wrote a poem about his dead mother. However, the poem was similar to a poem by Judy Burnett about her dead father. E-Begging In June of 2010, Brett Keane began discussing how he was going to be evicted and asked for money to help. In the autumn of 2010, the Xbox 360 Silm came out, and Keane asked for money to get the system. In October of 2010, Keane claimed to have forgotten to pay his October rent. In December of 2010, Keane made a video where he glossed over his Amazon Wishlist. It totaled $2,300. The following month, in January of 2011, Brett Keane made another claim about being evicted. He claimed to need $2,300, which is the same amount of money needed for the Amazon Wishlist. In February of 2011, he added another item to his Amazon Wishlist. In March of 2011, Keane’s contract expired and e-begged again. Agoraphobia Brett Keane has claimed to have agoraphobia. Agoraphobia is the fear of wide open spaces, but Keane has filmed in wide open spaces. False DMCA Claims When people began criticizing him, Keane would make false DMCA (Digital Millenia Copyright Act) claims. Fake Book Reviews At one point, Keane was exposed for faking book reviews on his books, Eternal Undying Love, Eternal Undying Love 2: The Second Coming, and Eternal Undying Love 3: Serpents in the Cradle. These fake reviewers are 4 or 5 star reviews, but the real ones are usually 1 or 2 star reviews. Conversions At one point, Keane left Atheism and became a Christian, or as he calls it, a God believer. Then he became an Atheist again, then a Christian again, and is still a Christian. Bans Eventually, BKWolfMan was terminated, so Keane opened a new account called BKWolfMan99. Brett abandoned the account and created an account called TheStallion76, which was then terminated. Then, he created an account called BrettKeaneJR, which was terminated. Then, he created another account called Subscribe2KeaneVlog, which was then terminated. Then, he created an account called brettkeanedotcom. That account was then terminated. He then created an account called BrettKeaneWarcraft. This account was dedicated to World of Warcraft, and it was terminated. Then, he created an account called MrEvilution777., which was terminated. Then, he created brettkeaneisgod. It was terminated. Then, he created yet another account called BRETTKEANE2HOT4YT. It was terminated. He then created another account called KeaneVlogs. It was, again, terminated. He created an account called Sub2KeaneVlogs. It was terminated and his next vlog was called BrettKeaneHollywood. After that account was terminated, Keane created another account called GOD TV RADIO. On February 26, 2018, Brett Keane created his current account, Brett Keane. Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers